The need to provide access to stored articles and to provide an inventory of the articles is not so much of a problem in warehouses and other large scale storage facilities. However, in more limited-spaced storage facilities which handle a significant flow of inventory requiring constant replenishment of stored items, storage, accessibility and inventory control can become challenging.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,112 to Azzi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,780 to Parrott, U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,114 to Vickers et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,910 to Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,451 to Rasmussen, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,641 to Rasmussen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,765 to Agnoff, U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,493 to Kinney, U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,920 to Tipton et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,518 to Sorenson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,909 to Slater, U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,591 to Slater, U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,412 to Pfeiffer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,090 to Kajiwara, U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,732 to Zimmer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,228 to Pfeiffer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,743 to Mefford, U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,347 to Mauro-Vetter, U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,798 to Gruber et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,158 to Pfeiffer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,725 to Konstant, U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,908 to Sloan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,026 to Watanabe, 6,431,808 to Lowrey et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,326 to Osawa and United States Published Patent Application Nos. 2001/0017284 to Watanabe and 2002.0064441 to Lowrey et al. disclose various types and designs for gravity feed storage systems that are used to store and feed various types of articles.
Storage units for vehicles in the form of fixed and movable bins are known. However, inventory control of articles stored in such bins requires a user to physically handle and sort the articles in order to access older or early stored articles over newer or later stored articles. Such physical handling and sorting can be time consuming and can require repeated physical handling and moving of all remaining and new articles every time inventory is replenished. In addition, since articles stored in vehicles have to be contained in bins or secured in some other known matter, remaining articles may have to be removed from storage, replaced with new inventory and then restored each time inventory is replenished.
The present invention provides multi-stack storage device into which articles can be loaded and presented for access and removal in a manner that presents older stored articles for access and use before new stored articles.